How to Hold a Kuroko
by KawaiiEdlynChan
Summary: What happens when Murasakibara reveals Kuroko's secret love of being carried? Well, Riko turns it into a bet of course! Though the purple giant is the only one who really knows how it's done. MuraKuro fluff, Fangirl Riko. Series of MuraKuro-centric oneshots, not in order
1. How to Hold a Kuroko

** A/N: I am going to have a bunch of fun writing this one… I don't know if other writers do this, but I always write my author note before writing the story, and then another one after it's done, so you can know how I felt about it. Anyway, I am not sure if this idea has been used before, I hope not considering I don't want to steal something unknowingly. Well, I hope you like this bucket of fluff!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket (I know there are other ways to say it, please just ignore it since I could also say Kuroko no Basuke and The Basketball which Kuroko Plays.)**

* * *

Shoes squeaked and balls bounced on the gym floor as the Seirin basketball team practiced their hearts out, being overseen by Aida Riko. She stood by the bench, holding a clip board as she watched them go over their drills and do their sets. After writing some things down, she fiddled with her whistle, trying to find the best time to stop them and give them a break.

"May I use the toilet?" said a voice right next to her, making Riko jump up and scream. She looked over to see Kuroko besides her, as blank faced as ever.

"Make some noise!" Riko yelled, hitting him in the shoulder with her clipboard.

"I will try." said Kuroko. "May I please use-?"

"Yes, yes, you can go to the restroom. I was about to call for a break anyway." Riko sighed, nodding her head when she received a small 'thank you' before blowing the whistle to call every one over. She told them that they could stop for a while, and they all practically collapsed onto the benches. Riko rolled her eyes, writing down a small note to increase their stamina.

The only sound that was inside of the gymnasium was that of idle chatter, gulping of drinks, and some still heavy breathing.

Kagami looked around, just now noticed the lack of a certain bluenette. He did a double take, making sure that he wasn't over looking his basketball partner. When it was clear that Kuroko wasn't in the gym, he looked at their coach.

"Where's Kuro-chin?"

Well, Kagami didn't need to ask anymore.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the purple head that had walked into the gym, munching on a bag of chocolates. He was dressed in casual attire, wearing overalls that had the straps hanging down instead of over his shoulders. For a top he had a black tank top with a graphic design on the front for a band that no one knew. Murasakibara didn't seem to feel uncomfortable at all about the fact that he was surrounded by a rival basketball team; he just continued to look around in a lazy manner.

"What are you doing here?" Riko asked. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Looking for Kuro-chin. Aka-chin wants to see all of us. He told me to pick Kuro-chin up from school." The giant said, digging his hand into his candy bag.

"What the hell?! You can't just take Kuroko away whenever you want! He is part of this team now! Seirin, not Teiko!" Kagami yelled.

The purple head didn't seem to be listening, looking towards one of the doors of the gym. "Welcome back, Kuro-chin~ You need to leave early today. Aka-chins orders." His words made everyone look towards the entering Kuroko, who looked just as confused as everybody else, though his expressions weren't as drastic. He walked towards the purple giant calmly, craning his neck to look at him properly.

"What does Akashi-kun want, Murasakibara-kun?" asked Kuroko.

"I don't know~" the purple head drawled lazily, slowly raising his hand to put it on Kuroko's head, petting his hair gently and ruffling it up. "All he said was to pick you up, Kuro-chin."

Kuroko knocked the giant hand away, his brows furrowed. "Don't do that." He said, using his hands to flatten his hair out.

"Ah, sorry, are you mad again, Kuro-chin?"

The others just watched as the two talked, confused at how well they were getting along.

"Well, it's time to go~" Murasakibara said, while casually picking Kuroko up around the waist and lifting him off the ground, leaving his arms and legs to dangle. Kuroko's torso was parallel with the ground and he was being held to the taller's side by only when arm, the purple head's other still holding his bag of candy. Seirin was left to gape as the giant started to walk away, like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What are you doing to Kuroko?!" Hyuuga yelled, his eye twitching.

Izuki started to snicker, holding his mouth and stomach. "Don't you remember? He said that he was sent to 'pick Kuroko up'."

There was a loud chorus of 'shut up's' yelled by multiple people in the gym, Hyuuga even smacking Izuki in the arm.

"Put him down!" Kagami demanded, "You are probably irritating him again!"

Murasakibara stopped walking away, turning his face sideways so that he could see them. "Ehh? You mean you didn't know?" He drawled lazily. The team saw Kuroko signaling for the taller one to be quite, even pulling on his shirt to get his attention, but he was sadly ignored. "Kuro-chin loves being carried~" The giant grinned, looking down at the blushing bluenette, who was struggling to keep his face clear of emotion.

"…"

"WHAAAT?!"

"I bet you don't even know his favorite way of being carried~ What kind of team are you in, Kuro-chin, they know so little about you!" He said the last part to Kuroko, while the first bit was taken as a challenge to one coach of Seirin.

"That's enough Murasakibara-kun; let's go before Akashi-kun gets angry." Kuroko said, finally gaining his composure, though he avoided any and all eye contact.

"Okay, Kuro-chin~"

And thus, the Seirin basketball team was one member less, and Riko had a very evil idea.

"Let's make a bet." She stated; her smile sweet and angelic to all that _didn't _know who she was and what she was planning. "Whoever finds out Kuroko's favorite way of being carried first, wins a day off of training."

"That's it?"

"Shouldn't the prize be worth more?"

"That doesn't seem fair."

"You didn't let me finish. For the next week, all of your training will be doubled until someone wins!" she clapped, finally getting to the part that would benefit her. Stamina training, here she comes.

* * *

"You didn't have to say all of that, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko said, from his new spot on top of one of the purple heads shoulders. Kuroko held onto the others head, while he was being held onto by a hand on his hip, keeping him in place.

"But they didn't know even that about you~" the giant said, offering one of his chocolates to Kuroko, who gratefully took one that was vanilla flavored.

"I have a feeling that you just created a problem for me to solve. How are you going to like a bunch of other people trying to pick me up?" Kuroko pointed out.

"It's okay, only I know Kuro-chins favorite way. Kuro-chin is mine, anyway." His words made Kuroko blush, while he played with the purple hair to distract himself.

"What did Akashi-kun want?"

"I lied to get you out of practice. Kuro-chin is free to hang out with me now~"

* * *

"Okay, Kuroko-kun, you need to tell us if we get it right, no holding back just to make us get it wrong!" Riko yelled with a smile.

"If this is what you want" Kuroko agreed, though he looked cautious.

Kiyoshi went on the first day, confident that he would get it right. He walked right up to Kuroko and scooped him up into a bridal style hold. He had gone so fast that it had caused the shorter one to grab his shirt, afraid that he was going to fall. When Kiyoshi looked at Kuroko, silently asking if he got it right, he was disappointed to see Kuroko shake his head no.

On the second day, Hyuuga and Kagami both gave a try. And they both failed.

No one knew how Hyuuga came up with Kuroko's favorite way of being carried as being thrown over someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, but that's what he tried. And it made Kuroko knee the poor man in the stomach to make Hyuuga put him down again.

The red head didn't do much better, picking Kuroko up by his armpits and setting him on one hip like a toddler, then moving his hands to claps at Kuroko's hip to hold him in place. That had caused a lot of giggling, and Riko went as far as to take a picture of it. Kagami was blushing the whole time, while Kuroko looked twice as deadpan as normal, looking like he wanted to kill somebody. He almost did, once the red head had put him down, jamming his fingers under Kagami's ribs.

It was on the third day, that Kuroko thanked Izuki for being the only normal one as he kneeled on the ground to let Kuroko get on his back for a piggy back style hold. Once Izuki stood up, he hooked his arms under Kuroko's legs and smiled back at the bluenette. Kuroko hooked his ankles together and gently held onto the other's shoulders.

"So, did I win?"

"Sorry, but no. This is a lot better than everyone else though."

There was another flash as Riko once again took a picture. It appeared that this bet was good for more than just getting them to build their stamina up.

"Okay, it's our turn!" Koganei said, rolling his shoulders as he walked up with Mitobe on the fourth day. They clasped each other's shoulders, making a back rest, and used their other hands that were holding onto the other's wrist as a seat. They basically made a human chair. After leaning down to help Kuroko on, they stood back up with Kuroko in their arms. The bluenette made a thinking face, leaning back gently.

"I don't think this count's considering that my favorite one only takes one person. And I have never been carried like this before." Kuroko stated calmly.

"Darn it!" yelled the freshmen trio. "We were going to do one with all three of us!"

"I honestly don't know what to do that hasn't already been done…" Tsuchida said.

"We need to call in the expert." Riko said, saying it like it was the end of the world if they didn't learn what it was.

"You aren't going to call Murasakibara-kun, are you?" Kuroko asked, still in the arms of Koga and Mitobe. Their arms were starting to shake, even though the bluenette didn't weigh that much. How they were holding him wasn't entirely practical, considering they were both using only one arm to support him.

"He doubted our team! We need to know!" she yelled, pointing at Kuroko.

"Okay, if you say so…" he said, before he fell onto the ground with a thud.

"Oops…" Koganei said, showing that he was the one that let go. "Sorry!"

* * *

"Kuro-chin's team is hopeless~" The giant was back again, standing next to Kuroko while eating some chips.

"That is impolite, Murasakibara." Kuroko scolded, looking up at the purple head.

"Ah, sorry."

"Just show us what we were doing wrong. I bought you a limited edition pocky flavor if you did it without complaining too much." Riko waved the snack box around, a small grin on her face as she waited for him to agree. And agree he did. She had food, and he got to pick up Kuroko! Why wouldn't he?

The purple giant slowly put down his current snacks, making sure that none of them would spill. He then looked over to Kuroko, who was waiting patiently. When Murasakibara got closer, Kuroko slightly lifted his arms to prepare. The purple head slid behind Kuroko, so that he was facing the shorter's back. He then picked him up off the ground, and lifted him over his head so that Kuroko's legs were on either side of his head.

Kuroko was sitting on Murasakibara's shoulders, with the giants hands on his thighs to hold him in place. Kuroko held onto the head in front of his, slouching so that he could place his chin on top of it.

"Kuro-chin likes to be tall~" The giant said teasingly, snuggling his head into Kuroko's chest.

"Ah, don't move your head too much, please." Kuroko said.

All Seirin could do was once again watch as the two interacted, they had not seen that coming. There was a flash from Riko's phone, her face beet red as she looked at what she thought to be the cutest thing ever.

* * *

**A/N: I was right…this was so fun to come up with, and I had so many fangirl moments. I can't help but love the MuraKuro pairing! R &amp; R please! And don't be afraid to PM me or leave ideas for stories ^.^~**


	2. How to Hold a Bullied Kuroko

It wouldn't be the first time someone decided to sabotage either his gym locker or his bag, but this was really the last straw for Kuroko. He was used to the harmless 'find your shoes' game, or maybe people just dumping out his bag. Things like that had stopped, mostly, after someone stupid had done it in front of his first string team. That person was lucky to make it out alive.

But he had never thought to _check _his shoes before putting them on.

Now, with a sore foot, he held his shoes upside over a garbage can. Multiple tacks fell out. It was really cliché, but apparently people didn't care. As long as it got the point across, they would stoop that low.

Kuroko usually came in early to get ready, but by the time he sat back down someone was starting to walk into the locker room. It was a very tall someone, with an extra bag of snacks, and purple hair. Murasakibara didn't even look towards Kuroko, just going straight towards his own locker a few feet away. With a sigh, Kuroko did one more check on the inside of his shoes, before painfully lacing them up.

He would be lucky not to have a limp with how much his foot hurt, a few of the tacks had time to puncture his foot since he usually crammed his feet into his shoes. Kuroko had to pull them out of his foot, one by one, before getting them out of his shoes. It wouldn't be surprising if his sock had pinpricks of blood after practice.

Standing up, he decided to move on. He knew some of the third stringers resented him for getting to the first string, and this was how they showed it. It wasn't like they could do the whole 'bump into him in the hall way' thing, since his presence was so low. So they found out where his things were instead. But he didn't tell anyone. He didn't have a clue as to who it was. The third string had many players, and it would be pointless to pin point it.

Kuroko didn't notice the eyes watching him as he left the changing room, or how the gaze fell down to his small limp.

Murasakibara stood up and walked over to the garbage can, and saw all the proof he needed. His eyes suddenly seemed colder, his childish aura gone. It was replaced with one that was black and intimidating, making his jaw clench.

"Someone is hurting Kuro-chin again."

* * *

A sharp whistle cut through the air, halting the movements on the court. A sharp shock of red that was on the side started towards one of the motionless players. Akashi was walking towards Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, you're slow today. Is something wrong?"

"No, Akashi-kun. I apologize. I will try to be faster."

"Kuro-chin should sit out today."

All the players on the court looked towards Murasakibara, not expecting him to interfere with the conversation between the phantom player and caption. He was never one to come into a conversation without someone asking him to.

"And why is that, Astushi?" Akashi looked perplexed as well, though he did a better job at hiding it.

"His foot is hurt, so he shouldn't play right now."

Kuroko looked startled that Murasakibara knew, but before he could protest and say that he was fine, the giant put his hand onto Kuroko's head. Murasakibara was standing tall next to Kuroko, looking serious as could be, his gaze directed towards a few third stringers that were looking inside the gym door. They gulped after seeing him, scurrying off.

Looking up, he met purple eyes that seemed to have a question in them. Kuroko was shocked that Murasakibara could be this serious, and for this long. But seeing how much he meant it, his shoulders slumped, nodding his head. Murasakibara nodded his head in approval, ruffling Kuroko's hair.

"Tetsu, how did you hurt your foot?" Aomine called, not having paid attention to the show down between the two string classes before.

"Daiki, I do not think Tetsuya hurt his own foot." Akashi said while staring at Kuroko, who wouldn't meet his eyes and instead stared at the gym floor.

"Kuro-chin has bullies. They put tacks in his shoes." Murasakibara said, leaning down to put his chin on the top of Kuroko's head, letting his arms hang over the shorters' shoulders. He was simply being close to Kuroko while practice was paused. They didn't hang out much outside of school, other than weekends, so Murasakibara took the opportunity to be closer to his short teammate.

There was a small silence as Aomine looked like he was about to blow a fuse, Kise was making the face he had right before wailing 'Kurokocchi', Midorima adjusted his glasses, and Akashi crossed his arms.

Finally the redheaded captain sighed, before saying "Murasakibara, you can watch over Kuroko at the benches for the rest of practice. I need to talk with the rest of the team right now."

When Murasakibara saw that Kuroko was about to protest again, he scooped the smaller male up and over his shoulder, his arm holding onto the back of Kuroko's knees as Kuroko held onto the back of Murasakibara's shirt. There was a small rose color on Kuroko's face as people from the other side of the gym stared at the two of them. Kuroko hid his face the best he could while being folded over a shoulder.

Once being set down, Kuroko had to try his hardest not to start pouting. "You didn't have to carry me like that, Murasakibara-kun. I am capable of walking on my own." Kuroko stated, keeping his voice level and calm like usual.

"Even if Kuro-chin can walk, it's faster if I do that, since Kuro-chin is stubborn." Murasakibara said while pulling a small bag of candy out of his gym bag. The bag was underneath the bench that he was now sitting on. When Murasakibara saw that Kuroko was staring out at the court instead of sitting down, he decided to do something about it. He carefully put the bag of candy down so that it wouldn't spill before grabbing Kuroko's hips. He pulled Kuroko towards himself before slipping to the floor and setting Kuroko in his lap. Murasakibara's legs were crossed in the Indian style, and Kuroko was sat in a way that made him bend his legs over the other set. "There, now I can keep an eye on Kuro-chin." He drawled out in his slower manner.

Kuroko was once again fighting off a blush, using all the things Akashi taught him to make himself invisible. He relaxed his face, making sure that he was neither smiling nor scowling, and made sure that he wasn't furrowing his eyebrows.

"Kuro-chin is making himself look like a doll again." Murasakibara observed.

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked, turning his upper body and head so that he could see Murasakibara.

"Aka-chin has been giving Kuro-chin weird lessons on how to make himself more invisible. I don't like it when he does that."

"You don't like Akashi-kun giving me lessons, or you don't like me using them?"

"Both."

This made Kuroko crack his mask, showing his confusion. He hadn't realized that anyone knew of the secret lessons he was getting, and he would never have guessed that the one to notice such a thing would be Murasakibara. He could tell that he was greatly disliked by the taller teen, only able to tolerate him while off of the court. The fact that he was doing this while still in the gym only made Kuroko even more confused.

But Kuroko decided to ignore it. He didn't plan on telling anyone, but Kuroko was slowly realizing that a jolt of excitement went through him whenever Murasakibara's arm brushed against his, or when he ruffled Kuroko's hair. So, he took advantage of the situation and hesitantly leaned against Murasakibara's chest. He fit nicely against him, his head tucked under Murasakibara's chin with just enough room for the taller one to chew on his snacks.

He was suddenly startled when a chocolate candy was gently pushed against his lips. "Kuro-chin likes chocolate, right?"

Kuroko slowly opened his mouth to let the piece of candy rest on his tongue. Murasakibara's finger tips had brushed against Kuroko's lips when giving him the candy, making the red blush finally burst onto the emotionless face. Murasakibara was able to notice the blush because it also reddened Kuroko's ears.

"Next time Kuro-chin has bullies, he should tell me. I don't like it when people hurt the people I like. Kuro-chin is mine." Murasakibara nuzzled Kuroko's neck like a jealous child.

Instead of showing his surprise, Kuroko rested his cheek on Murasakibara's head. "Okay, Murasakibara-kun, I promise I will tell my giant next time."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I really enjoyed writing this! I honestly planned on this only having one chapter, since there didn't seem to be many MuraKuro fans out there, but now I know that there are more than I thought! I am happy to write more of these for you. If you have any ideas that you would like me to add, please just PM or say it in a review!**


	3. How to Hold a Scared Kuroko

Airplanes came and went at the airport, loud roars echoing in the sky and inside the large building. There was a walkway in between the security and the boarding gates; it was full of small shops trying to rob people of their money while they had nowhere to go. One sandwich could empty a man's wallet, and the serving size was like that of a fancy restaurant that only gave you a dot of food on an oddly shaped plate. It was night time, nearly 10 PM. The darkness outside the large windows made the crappy lighting more noticeable and painful to the tired eyes of travelers. Children were whining, making the air born irritation grow in density.

These were only the first few reasons that Kuroko wanted to kill someone. He would never show it, but if one more thing went wrong, he was going to snap. Not only was his flight delayed, someone had stolen his wallet a few minutes before. There was a reason he didn't like to put his things down. So now he was stuck at the airport, staring out at where his plane should have been an hour ago.

He wasn't alone, his whole Team was there. Akashi had arranged for the Generation of Miracles to go on a vacation to some nice tropical island, so they were all wandering around and trying to find something to entertain them. Akashi was yelling at people somewhere, trying to use his family status to fix the problem. Oh, if only security hadn't taken away his scissors, they would probably have been on a plane if he had them! But no, the only weapon that the redhead had was his sharp tongue. Not to say that that wasn't a dangerous thing as well… It wasn't working as much as Kuroko had hoped, so this left everyone to their own devices. Aomine was arguing on the phone with Momoi –who had been unable to come due to a sudden cold- about his poor decision of bringing pornographic magazines to the airport. They were rightfully confiscated by security. Midorima was looking at magazines in the stores, looking to see if there was anything he could do to increase his luck even more; the articles always seemed to interest him anyway. Kise had been mobbed as soon as one of his fangirls had yelled out his name, which meant he had to stand in the middle of a large group while trying to sign autographs and take pictures at the same time. To no one's surprise, Murasakibara was looking at all of the food, already having a good stash in his carry on despite the insane pricing.

Since Kuroko no longer had spending money, nor had a phone call or mob to attend to, he was left alone at their boarding gate. You would think that maybe his missing wallet would have most of his concern, but that was the least of his problems. Kuroko was terrified of planes. He had never been on one before, but he had seen plenty of disasters on the news about one going missing or having mechanical issues. It didn't help his nerves to know that the reason their plane was late was because of some kind of malfunction. And instead of giving them a new plane, they had to wait for the same plane to be fixed. Like _that_ was supposed to help him calm down.

If any of his teammates were there, they would easily be able to tell how distressed Kuroko was. He wasn't standing as still as a statue like usual, instead he was rocking from foot to foot, making a light swaying motion. His right hand was giving his left shoulder a death grip, his knuckles white and both of his palms slick with sweat. His eyes darted to each plane he could see moving outside, his eyes wide with fear rather than from their normal owl like appearance. More movement was added by each of his miniscule flinches at the loud sounds coming from the monstrous machines; each time he thought about being in one while it made that noise made a shiver go up his spine and goose bumps rise on his pale skin.

Kuroko almost had a heart attack when a large hand landed on top of his head, petting his hair. After he got his heart out of his throat, he tried to relax his tense muscles and calm down to a less noticeable state of distress. Kuroko already figured out who it was that was playing with his hair. Only one person on his team did so without talking to him first.

"Murasakibara-kun, I would appreciate it if you would stop petting me like a dog." Kuroko said.

"Like a dog? I think Kuro-chin is more like a cat." Murasakibara said. He stopped petting Kuroko's head, only to put his chin there instead. He was slouching down over Kuroko, and was wrapping his long arms around Kuroko's small shoulders. It was no secret to the other Miracles that Murasakibara and Kuroko were in a relationship. And it was going pretty well for the two, but there had been some fights that started out on the court. The two always made up, Kuroko giving Murasakibara a new brand of snack and getting cuddles from the giant in return.

"Why am I like a cat?" Kuroko asked. He tried to turn his head to look at Murasakibara, but it just led to Kuroko getting nuzzled.

"Dogs have a lot of excitement and move around a lot. Kuro-chin is more like a cat, because they are graceful and calm most of the time." Murasakibara answered. "And they usually try to be alone when they are scared, hiding somewhere. Kuro-chin tries not to show when he is scared." Kuroko tensed a little when he realized that Murasakibara knew how he was feeling. He didn't say anything as he looked out at the planes again. Murasakibara continued talking when Kuroko didn't respond. "What is Kuro-chin scared of?"

Kuroko didn't answer right away. He didn't want to show his weakness to his boyfriend, but he knew that if anyone was going to help him, it would be Murasakibara. "I have never been on a plane before. They frighten me quite a bit." Kuroko said with his voice barely louder than a whisper. He reached up and held onto the arms that were still wrapped around his shoulders. "Please don't tell everyone about it, I do not feel like being teased and cooed over."

"If that is what my Kuro-chin wants, I can keep it a secret." Murasakibara said, turning Kuroko around to give him a proper hug.

"Thank you very much, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko murmured into the chest he was being held against. He softly wrapped his arms around Murasakibara's torso, his small hands gripping the white graphic tee and wrinkling it. Neither of them seemed to care, both of them too focused on the person they were holding onto. They didn't part until they heard someone clear their throat behind Murasakibara.

"Is there something that I should be aware of, Atsushi, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked with his arms crossed over his chest and one eyebrow raised. When he saw that neither of them was going to reply, he gave a sigh. He could see that something was going on, since Kuroko rarely showed so much affection in public. It wasn't that Kuroko didn't like it; he was just tired of people giving Murasakibara weird looks for talking to 'no one.' "Never mind, I have been informed that our plane is just arriving, so I thought I should tell you both to gather your things. I have to go find the others, so you two figure out whatever it is that needs to be done before we all get back. I doubt it is something you want everyone to overhear." Akashi disappeared into the airport traffic, his bright red hair being visible every now and then.

Kuroko and Murasakibara did as they had been told, gathering their things to get ready for the boarding process. No words were spoken, but Kuroko did take Murasakibara's hand, not even letting go when all of their team was herded back. Most of them attempted to start a conversation with the shadow and giant, but Akashi stopped them. He could tell that Kuroko just needed to have Murasakibara's support. Akashi may be a bit cruel when it came to playing basketball, but he still cared for his teammates.

A plane was lined up with their port, and they boarded in the order that their tickets said too. The plane was slightly smaller than most, Akashi having bought out a nice one for his team. The rainbow haired players got into the plane and selected their seats. There were seats enough to board two more dozen people, so they all spread out, Akashi taking the very front isle seat, Midorima a couple of rows back, Aomine in the middle with Kise sitting right next to him even though Aomine was yelling at him for it, leaving the back to Kuroko and Murasakibara. The seats came in sets of three; Murasakibara taking the window one and Kuroko on the middle one. They made sure that the windows around them were closed before putting their stuff away in the overhead storage and sitting down. The flight attendant went through the motions of explaining what to do during emergencies and what needed to be done before taking off. After everyone was buckled and the flight attendant had checked them, the engine started.

The sound caused Kuroko to tense up, grabbing onto Murasakibara's arm and squeezing it. When he felt something pushed up against his lips, he looked down to see a piece of gum held out by a large hand. He looked over to Murasakibara in confusion.

"Chewing gum on a plane helps pop your ears. Sometimes the change in altitude can cause headaches, so popping your ears can help prevent it." Murasakibara explained, pushing the piece of gum to Kuroko's lips again. He smiled when Kuroko finally took it, starting to chew on it. "I made sure to get vanilla spearmint gum for Kuro-chin."

Kuroko gave him a small smile, looking as his lap. "Thank you very much, Murasakibara-kun." He was feeling better until the plan started moving away from the port. His grip on Murasakibara tightened drastically as he hid his face in between the arm and seats. Murasakibara brought his large hand up to gently run threw Kuroko's hair, hoping to help him calm down. He knew that Kuroko wouldn't like when they took off, even more so since he knew Kuroko hated roller coasters. The feeling was similar, so Murasakibara prepared himself for Kuroko's reaction. As soon as the wheels left the ground, Kuroko tenses up so much that it was painful, both for himself and Murasakibara.

"The worst part is almost over, Kuro-chin, just try and relax." Murasakibara reassured, turning so that his upper body was facing Kuroko. He put the arm rest up, so that he could pull Kuroko into a protective embrace. Kuroko burrowed into the chest as much as he could, his fists once again clenching into the shirt Murasakibara was wearing. "Make sure you keep chewing the gum." Murasakibara reminded.

Kuroko tried to do as told, but when the funny feeling in his stomach started, he froze. Murasakibara started rubbing Kuroko's back in circles in a soothing manner. Since Murasakibara usually acted in a childish and lazy manner, Kuroko would have normally shown surprise to how Murasakibara was acting to help him. But at the moment, he was too focused on the fact that he was no longer on the ground in any way. When the plane turned to get onto the correct route, he gave a small shiver, though Murasakibara was still able to feel it.

After a few more moments, the flight attendant spoke over the intercom and said that they were now able to take off their seat belts. As soon as they were unbuckled, Murasakibara pulled Kuroko into his lap. Kuroko's legs were on either side of Murasakibara's legs, straddling his lap as he continued to hide his face in Murasakibara's chest. Large and strong arms wrapped around him, holding him tight. Murasakibara laid his cheek on Kuroko's head, cuddling him to help him calm down.

After a while, Kuroko started to get tired. His fright had taken a lot out of him, so it was no surprise when his eye lids started to droop. His grip on Murasakibara's shirt started to loosen from its death grip. Kuroko's breath started to even out after he gave an airy sigh, his muscles starting to relax. Murasakibara smiled, before he also started to fall asleep from the warmth he was getting from Kuroko. Soon, both of them were asleep, soft snores leaving their mouths every now and then.

Kise was walking around, trying to find a teammate that would talk to him, and when he struck out with everyone in the front half of the plane, he decided to try his luck with Kuroko and Murasakibara, even though he knew neither of them were big talkers to begin with. The sight he was met with made him freeze in his tracks.

Kuroko was curled up in Murasakibara's lap, sitting sideways and using Murasakibara's chest as a pillow. Murasakibara had his arms wrapped around him protectively, using Kuroko's head for his own pillow. The sight was so adorable that Kise gave out a coo, taking pictures with his phone. After taking a few more pictures, he ran back to Aomine to show them to him.

Aomine gave an endearing smirk when he saw the pictures. "You better send these to me." He said, still flipping through the pictures on Kise's phone.

"See, I told you that they were cute!" Kise said loudly, earning a glare and shush from Aomine.

"If they are so cute, then shut up and don't wake them up." Aomine said, smacking Kise's arm. When he saw that Kise was giving him puppy dog eyes, he snapped at him. "What is with that look?"

"I am jealous; I want to cuddle Kurokocchi too!" Kise whined, giving a sniffle.

"Then you should have grown some balls and asked Tetsu out before he and the giant had gotten together." Aomine said, rolling his eyes.

"Ahomine, you should feel sorry for me! My heart has been broken!" Kise yelled out, tears rolling down his face.

"If you don't stop yelling and end up waking those two, your heart won't be the only thing broken."

Kise and Aomine slowly turned their heads to look in the direction that the chilling and deadly voice had come from. Akashi was standing there with his eyes closed and his head tilted to the side, a smile on his lips. The look made Aomine and Kise's blood drain from their faces. They slowly nodded towards him, shivers going down their spines.

The rest of the ride was quiet and peaceful, leaving the teams shadow and giant to cuddle, making Kuroko's first plane ride go smoothly.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the love! I never would have guessed that I would get this kind of reaction for my favorite ship! I am still open for any kind of ideas you guys have for me, but I will say this now: this is a group of oneshots for the pairing MuraKuro, so I won't take requests for Kuroko or Murasakibara to be with anyone else. That's all I really have to say, thank you so much!**


	4. How to Hold a Sick Kuroko

Seirin's basketball team was having one of their normal practices. It was after school, and they had already been working for around an hour. They were giving their all to complete the new regiment that Riko had made for them, and none of them wanted to feel her wrath if they couldn't do so. This was also true for the team's shadow, even though he was looking worse for wear.

Kuroko had awoken with a fever that morning, but he didn't want to admit it to anyone. His parents were gone on a trip, so he had no one to call him in anyway. So he had gone to school, and he was glad that his ability allowed him to escape from his teammates during lunch. After waiting lunch out on the roof, Kuroko slipped back into the classroom right as the bell rang, making it impossible for Kagami to question him. Pulling another slip on Kagami at the end of the last class of the day, Kuroko made it to practice and started, no one noticing him until Riko did roll call. By then, Kagami was already working on his own regiment, so he forgot to ask Kuroko about all of his disappearing acts.

But now Kuroko was starting to regret his choice of not telling anyone about his fever. His vision was swimming, and he knew that his face was red from more than his work out. His muscles were starting to tense up and feel like noodles at the same time, making him stumble on many occasions. No one noticed his struggles. Everyone else was busy with their own training, and they wouldn't notice him to begin with. So, when he started to tip over from a sudden dizzy spell, he was surprised to hear multiple people call out his name.

"Kuroko-kun, are you alright?" Riko asked, jogging to him with a worried expression on her face. When she reached him, he was already sitting up and ignoring the turmoil it put his stomach in. He attempted to watch her as she kneeled down, but his vision wasn't having it, not focusing like he wanted it to. "You look ill; would you like to sit out for the rest of practice?" She asked him softly.

"No Riko-sempai, I am fine. I just need to get a drink of water." Kuroko said in his calm voice, holding back the urge to groan from his sore muscles being strained from standing up. He ignored all the concerned looks he was getting as he walked across the room to his gym bag, sitting down heavily on the bench it was placed under. Pulling out his water bottle, Kuroko squirted some of the cool contents into his mouth. It felt nice on his achy throat. He had been holding in coughs all day, settling for simply clearing his throat instead, even though it made the burning worse. It made him feel better that he wasn't technically laying when he said he needed water.

All eyes were on him, and the team didn't seem to be convinced that all was fine with their shadow player. But there wasn't much they could do if Kuroko didn't want to talk to them about it. They all knew how stubborn Kuroko was, so when they saw that he was safely sitting down, they reluctantly went back to practice. The two that watched him for a moment longer than the rest were Riko and Kagami, both looking at each other with worry. Riko just shook her head silently at Kagami, motioning with her hands for him to continue practice.

The bright fluorescent gym lights hurt Kuroko's eyes, making his vision sway and the walls and floors move around. The loud sounds of dribbled balls and squeaking shoes seemed to echo in Kuroko's head, creating a pressure that started to form into a headache that slowly grew worse and worse, pulsing in his temples and spiking behind his eyes. He just wanted to go home and crawl under his blankets with his blinds shut, but he had already decided to go to practice, and if he left now, everyone would be even more worried. Kuroko didn't like to cause trouble for others, so he gave himself a mental push to get back out there. They only planned to practice for another half hour anyway, he could make it.

Kuroko could feel Riko's eyes on him as he took a deep breath, before he slowly exhaled it. He stood up stiffly, his muscles aching with each movement. Standing there to ground himself, he closed his eyes on the spinning gym and took another deep breathe. He had to convince himself that it wasn't that bad, that it was all in his head. Walking over to the bin of basket balls, he started himself out with simple dribbling. He could still tell that Riko was watching him, and the quick glances from the others were pretty obvious, but he didn't show that he knew they were watching him.

Deciding that it was about time that he moved on to practicing something other than his dribbling in one spot, he began to run forward, only for his symptoms to come back full force. He got so dizzy that he couldn't tell where one side of the gym started and the other ended. His body became numb and he couldn't feel his feet hitting the ground, resulting in him falling with a hard thud to the floor. He kept his eyes closed as sharp spikes of pain pulsed in his whole head, the throbbing sending waves of nausea down to his empty stomach. His breathing was labored, small pants escaping his mouth in puffs. Sweat rolled down his flushed face while his body was wracked with poorly hidden shivers. His ears were ringing too much to hear people talking to him in panicked voices.

He cracked his eyes open to see the whole team circled around him once more. It was hard on him to keep his eyes open though, and soon they were closed once more. Kuroko sank into the inviting darkness, happy for any kind of relief. His breathing evened out and his muscles relaxed a little. He was fast asleep.

* * *

Kuroko was finally starting to float back to consciousness, his senses slowly starting to work one by one. The first thing to work again –after a short bought of ringing- was his ears, and they picked up a hushed conversation that seemed to be on the side of him.

"Are you sure you will be able to take care of him on your own?" A female voice asked softly. Kuroko could tell that it was Riko. He was curious as to who she was talking to. It couldn't have been his parents.

"I won't be alone, Nigou will be there too." This voice was lower, and it made Kuroko's heart stop. He was screwed. Murasakibara had told him to call if anything went wrong, and this situation wasn't exactly the best. Yeah, so screwed.

Murasakibara may act childish, but he was one of the smartest people Kuroko knew. And he was also fiercely protective. The last time someone had said something rude to Kuroko while Murasakibara was around, the man was hospitalized. Luckily, Akashi was able to clear over any legal issues for them.

Kuroko hadn't realized that Riko had left and the conversation had ended until he felt a large, cool hand rest on his forehead.

"I know you are awake, Kuro-chin." Murasakibara took his hand away slowly. He didn't sound angry like Kuroko had thought he would. Instead, he just sounded tired and worried.

"How did you know that I wasn't sleeping?" Kuroko asked while opening his eyes, having to blink a few times to let his eyes adjust to the light. He was trying to keep the conversation from going where he knew it would. He quickly looked around and saw that he was in the schools infirmary, and they were alone. Murasakibara took a step closer and sat down next to Kuroko's knees. He slowly reached out and pet Kuroko's bangs off of his forehead. Kuroko was the only one that had seen the gentle side of his giant. He leaned into the hand that was now cupping his cheek.

"Your breathing is deeper when you are asleep." Murasakibara stated bluntly. He let Kuroko sit in silence for a moment longer, before talking again. "I thought I told you to call me if something happened while your parents were gone." He said, giving Kuroko a stern look, but keeping his hand on Kuroko's cheek.

Kuroko looked away in shame. "I didn't want to trouble anyone, especially not you, Murasakibara-kun." He mumbled softly, the movement making Murasakibara drop his hand.

"It's harder for me to be called and told that you passed out during practice and taking a three hour train ride while worrying about you the whole time." He said while frowning, before it turned into a pout. "And you are supposed to call me Atsushi."

"You still call me by my family name." Kuroko pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"I can call you Tetsuya all you want if it means that you will relay on me more." Murasakibara said, leaning in closer to Kuroko's face, talking in a manner that was very unlike him. The childishness was gone, as was his little quirk with adding 'chin' to the end of names. His eyes were clear, and he wasn't speaking in his usual lazy style.

The serious tone of Murasakibara's voice as he said Kuroko's name made him shiver, and Murasakibara smirked when he saw it. Then he gave a sigh, before standing and picking up Kuroko's school bag. He then took the blanket off of Kuroko and helped him sit up. Murasakibara put his own jacket on Kuroko, who practically swam in it. He then scooped Kuroko up bridal style with ease, carrying him out of the school with him having little trouble with direction.

Kuroko stayed quiet for the whole walk home, just staying curled up in Murasakibara's chest to hide from the cool night air. It was hard to believe that it was already dark out, and it made Kuroko realize that he was out cold for the three hours it took Murasakibara to get there. He breathed in the smell of chocolate and baked goods, the aroma calming him down and making him forget the aching chest and pulsing head. With Murasakibara's long legs it didn't take long for them to reach Kuroko's house. It was pretty small, but it still easily fit Kuroko and his parents, when they were actually home. Murasakibara had already gotten the house keys from Kuroko's school bag, and as soon as he began to unlock the front door, they heard Nigou barking on the other side.

After they got inside, Murasakibara walked in as if he had grown up there himself. He walked into the living room and placed Kuroko on the couch. He then walked into Kuroko's room and got one of the shirts he had left for Kuroko to wear, even though it fit him like a dress. Murasakibara had long ago learned that Kuroko loved wearing his baggy clothes, and Murasakibara wouldn't complain, since he thought it was adorable.

Murasakibara kneeled in front of the couch, looking at Kuroko. Then, without a word, he helped Kuroko out of his borrowed jacket and then pulled the t-shirt over his head. The action made Kuroko's hair poof in the way that Murasakibara loved. He ruffled the blue soft hair before smirking at Kuroko, who had brushed the hand away with a pout.

"Just help me already and stop treating me like a child." Kuroko said in his calm voice. Murasakibara nodded his head, taking Kuroko's shoes and socks off, and ending with his shorts. He then slipped the over sized black t-shirt over Kuroko's head, the collar of the shirt slipping off one of his shoulders and exposing his collar bones. Murasakibara smiled at the sight of his boyfriend, before said boyfriend began to cough harshly into his elbow, his whole shoulder shaking as the wet and sharp sound made Murasakibara flinch.

"You know that you get sick easily, and with how bad the cough is, I can tell that this started yesterday. You should have called me." Murasakibara said while rubbing soothing circles into Kuroko's back. "I am guessing that you have also been holding them back all day as well, right?" Kuroko's silence was answer enough, which resulted in Murasakibara sighing. He stood up and turned on a lamp that was across the living room and on an end table next to a recliner. He had long ago learned that Kuroko's parents were more into western style furniture. "I am going to go make you some soup."

Kuroko attempted to stand. "But-"

"No arguing about this, Tetsuya." Murasakibara said sternly. The look he gave Kuroko made him stop in his tracks, begrudgingly sinking back into the couch. He watched as Nigou trotted into the living room and stopped in the same place Murasakibara had been kneeling before, before jumping onto Kuroko's lap and laying down. Murasakibara smirked. "Good boy, make sure he stays there." The dog gave a small bark as Murasakibara walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

* * *

Murasakibara was done watching Kuroko to make sure he ate. He took the empty bowl from Kuroko and put it on the ground. He then got up from sitting, kneeling once more in front of Kuroko. "I already talked to my parents. They said I can take a few days from school to help you. Someone will collect all my school work for me, so I can stay here with my Kuro-chin." He said, leaning forward to kiss Kuroko on the forehead after brushing his bangs back.

"You shouldn't be missing school because of me-" Kuroko was cut off by Murasakibara using both his hands to mush Kuroko's cheeks together, making Kuroko have fish lips.

"I am staying here." Murasakibara said with his stubborn side showing.

"Bwut-"

"No buts."

"Muwashaki-"

"Shoosh." Murasakibara said while moving Kuroko's cheeks around, resulting in Kuroko making multiple funny faces. The faces got even funnier when Kuroko started to giggle, his fish lips failing to show his smile. When Murasakibara could tell the Kuroko was finally relenting, he let go of Kuroko's face with a smile of his own. "Good boy." Nigou barked from his spot next to Kuroko's blanketed feet. "You too, Nigou." Murasakibara added, patting the dogs head.

"Murasakibara…if you are going to stay here, can you…" Kuroko started, before cutting himself off. "Nevermind."

"Tetsuya, I already know that you were going to ask for cuddles. You can never seem to get the words out." Murasakibara said with a lazy smile. He easily lifted Kuroko off of the couch; laying down on it and having Kuroko lay on top of him. Kuroko didn't protest at all, simply snuggling into the chest that he was currently using as a pillow. Murasakibara drew patterns on Kuroko's back with his finger, giving Kuroko's head a gently kiss. "Go to sleep. I will be right here when you wake up and I can make you yummy pancakes for breakfast."

"…I love you, Atsushi." Kuroko said into Murasakibara's chest, but he heard it none the less.

Murasakibara gave a large smile, giving Kuroko a gentle squeeze. "I love you too, Tetsuya."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I am sorry this chapter was so late! I actually had my wisdom teeth pulled out three weeks ago, and then a week ago from today I had eye surgery. My life has been keeping me on my toes, that for sure! I can't believe how popular this story has gotten, and every time I see an email involving this story, I get so happy! Thank you all for the positive reactions! I am still open for any suggestions! I want you to know that I write down each idea I am given!**


	5. How to Hold a Kitty Kuroko

Kuroko was taking a nap on his boyfriend's bed, the sun from the window shining in on his curled up body. He had borrowed one of Murasakibara's large band t-shirts and was wearing a pair of his own shorts, which the shirt practically covered. His messy blue locks were even messier, sticking up in crazy tufts because of his constant moving around. With soft breathes, his chest moved up and down in a rythme. He was in a deep sleep, one that would be hard to rouse him from.

But if anything could, it was Murasakibara's amazing cooking.

The sweet smell of baking brownies was thick in the air and was able to seep underneath the closed door of Murasakibara's bedroom. Kuroko's nose gave a small sniff, the rich scent waking his brain immediately. With a watering mouth, Kuroko groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes to rid them of sleep. Taking a quick look around the room, he remembered where he was. At first he was confused as to why Murasakibara wasn't laying down next to him, but then his brain connected the puzzle pieces. Murasakibara was in the kitchen making brownies.

Kuroko swung his legs over the edge of the bed, slipping off to stand up. Gravity made the oversized t-shirt hang low, looking almost like a dress. His bare feet made small padding sounds on the hardwood floor as he walked over to the closed door. As soon as he was outside of Murasakibara's bedroom, the wonderful smell grew tenfold. Walking down the long hallway and down the steps, he walked into the large kitchen. On the island were three full pans, one holding fully baked brownies, while the other two were still waiting to be put in the oven. Murasakibara was leaning over the open oven, poking at the brownies inside with a toothpick to check if they were done. Deciding that they needed a little more time, he pushed the pan back in and shut the oven door.

The only hint that Murasakibara gave to being frightened at Kuroko's sudden and silent appearance was a small hitch to his breath. "Did Kuro-chin have a nice nap?" Murasakibara asked, taking off his oven mitts and putting them on the island.

"Yes, I did." Kuroko said, walking up the Murasakibara before looking at the pan of baked brownies. They had what looked like vanilla chips melted on the top. "What did Murasakibara-kun add to the brownies? I have only seen you put chocolate chips and nuts in them before."

"Kuro-chin, I have put in more than just chocolate chips and nuts! I have done caramel swirls and marshmallow and peanut butter." Murasakibara drawled lazily, before answering Kuroko's question. "They are vanilla chips that I found at a special baking shop in Tokyo. The packaging said that they would add a magically delicious flavor, or something weird like that. So I thought I would put them in a special batch for Kuro-chin."

Kuroko looked at Murasakibara with a small smile. "You didn't have to go out of your way for me, Murasakibara-kun." he said, looking at the special brownies again. "May I try one?"

With a nod, Murasakibara got a knife to cut the brownies into squares. He pulled out the corner piece and put it on a small plate, setting it down on his kitchen table. The room didn't have any lights on, it being lit up by the natural setting sun, giving the room a warm and soft look. Kuroko sat down at the table, some of the sunlight making his hair glow. He waited until Murasakibara set down silverware and a glass of milk before he tried the brownie. When the warm and fluffy treat touched his tongue, Kuroko gave a hum of approvement.

"This is very good," Kuroko said, taking another bite that had a vanilla a chip in it, the melted substance exploding flavor over his tongue. "And the vanilla tastes really good."

"I am glad Kuro-chin likes them." said Murasakibara with a grin.

Since Kuroko was known for his small stomach, he was only able to eat two pieces before he became full. Murasakibara had finished baking the last two batches while Kuroko had been eating, so when he was done putting the brownies on a platter and covering it with tinfoil, he and Kuroko cleaned up the kitchen and the dirty dishes. The two were just about to head to the living room to watch a movie together, when Kuroko started in the opposite direction.

"I am going to go use the bathroom before we start the movie." said Kuroko.

"Okay, I will set up the movie and the futon." said Murasakibara, continuing to make his way to his living room. Murasakibara pulled out the bed part of the futon, adding a few fluffy pillows and a large quilt. He then headed towards the kitchen to make some popcorn, before he heard Kuroko hesitantly call for him from the bathroom.

"Is something wrong, Kuro-chin?" asked Murasakibara as he walked into the downstairs bathroom. He stopped and stared when he saw that Kuroko was standing in the bathtub, hiding behind the shower curtain, the only thing visible being his hand. "What are you doing in there?" He then noticed that Kuroko's shorts and boxers were on the bathroom floor, only making Murasakibara more confused.

"Something weird has happened." Kuroko said, distracting Murasakibara from the discarded clothes, sounding frightened.

Murasakibara grew concerned. "Kuro-chin didn't hurt himself, did he?"

"I wouldn't say that it hurts…" Kuroko said, before slowly poking his head out from behind the curtain.

At first glance, no one would have noticed something wrong, but after a second, it would have become painfully clear. He had his normal fluffy blue hair that was still messy from his nap, but something was different. On top of his head were two cream white and fluffy triangles.

"Are those… cat ears?" Murasakibara asked, his voice making the ears turn towards him. His usually half lidded eyes were wide, and his hand was reaching out on its own, wanting to touch them.

"Not just ears, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko said, fully leaving the safety of the shower curtain. A matching cream white cat tail was poking out from under the oversized shirt. It had long soft fur on it that was similar to the kind on his new ears, and it was in between Kuroko's legs, showing his discomfort with the situation.

Murasakibara just stared at Kuroko. He had been thrown for a complete loop. Kuroko rarely ever showed his discomfort as much as he was then, and his normally owlish eyes resembled those of a scared child's. With his arms wrapped around his stomach, Kuroko was hunched in on himself, something the small boy never did or had to do. The flattened ears and the curled tail showed just how scared Kuroko truly was… and it was cute.

Snapping himself out of it, Murasakibara picked Kuroko up by putting his hands under Kuroko's armpits and lifting him up and out of the bathtub. Rather than setting him down, Murasakibara kept him in the air so that he could look at him. Getting the new vantage point, Murasakibara saw how fluffy the tail and ears really were, thick with soft cream white fur. It blended well with Kuroko's hair type, but he couldn't help but be curious as to how the start of the tail looked. He tried lifting Kuroko even higher, turning him slightly to see under the shirt, before Kuroko flailed and accidentally smacked Murasakibara in the face, making him drop Kuroko.

Kuroko landed on his feet in a crouched position, his tail erect and puffed out from the shock he got from being dropped. With his tail twice as thick as it was moments before, it held the shirt up, exposing her bare behind. When Kuroko realized it, he quickly stood up and held the shirt down like a girl would with a dress out in the wind. His face was a bright red, and his eyes were starting to shine from his embarrassment. "Please give me some warning before you try to look at my private parts, Murasakibara-kun, even if it is to see the base of some strange new appendage."

Murasakibara was still just standing there staring at Kuroko, ignoring the stinging throb in his now sore and red cheek. He took a large step forward, closing the distance between the two teenageres. Moving his two arms up, he reached out to feel the ears on Kuroko's head. When Kuroko took a step back, he let his arms fall with a pout. "I wanted to feel Kuro-chin's cute kitty ears. They look really soft."

Kuroko covered the ears with his hands. "Are you not even going to question why I have cat ears and a tail in the first place?" he inquired, looking up at Murasakibara with confused eyes, his face still red.

"It doesn't matter as long as Kuro-chin isn't in pain, right? And I still love Kuro-chin just as much as I did before." Murasakibara said, not seeming to be shocked over the situation anymore.

Kuroko stared at Murasakibara dumbfounded, before giving a sigh and slowly removing his hands from his ears. "I shouldn't be surprised that you have already gotten over the situation." He tried to sound stern and disappointed, but in reality, he was glad that Murasakibara had been so accepting of what was happening.

Kuroko had been terrified when he felt a sudden burning at the base of his spine and at the top of his head, and the first thing he had done was look in the mirror. When he saw what had changed, he took off his shorts and underwear because of the discomfort it caused the new tail. The next thing he did was hide, because even though he didn't want to show Murasakibara, he knew he had to. And if anyone would help him, it would be his boyfriend.

So, Kuroko was happy that Murasakibara reacted the way he did. It helped him calm down and start thinking clearly again. What was he going to do if this was a permanent thing? Surely he couldn't hide it for long. And he couldn't just stay in his home forever, the law prevented him from being able to do that because he had to attend school. And what of his friends and family? They wouldn't leave him be if they saw him enter sudden isolation. Giving a large sigh, his shoulders drooped, his tail went limp, and his ears flattened.

"Is Kuro-chin alright?" Murasakibara asked, taking a step forward. Suddenly, he got an idea. Scooping Kuroko up, his arm became a chair as he held him with one arm, Kuroko's chest was facing him while his butt rested on the crook of Murasakibara's elbow. He walked into the kitchen, setting Kuroko on the island counter before opening the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk. Pouring some into a cup, he handed it to Kuroko. "This should help. Cats like milk." Murasakibara's face was nothing if not serious, only irritating Kuroko even more.

Kuroko's eye twitched as he looked at the glass of milk, and then at Murasakibara. "Can I punch you in the stomach?" Kuroko asked in his calm and smooth voice, his ears laid back and his tail twitching back and forth. He wasn't even mad about the milk part, he just didn't like the fact that Murasakibara had set him on a cold counter when he had no clothing on his butt, making Kuroko's body prickle with goosebumps.

Murasakibara frowned, looking at the milk. "I thought cats liked milk though?" he said, looking back up at Kuroko. "Was I wrong?"

Kuroko sighed again, taking the cup from Murasakibara's hands and sipping at it. He smiled when he saw that that had cheered Murasakibara up. "What am I going to do now?"

"What do you mean, Kuro-chin?"

"I can't go home like this. If I so much as step out of your house, people will notice." Kuroko said, looking down at the milk he held in both hands. "Since it is summer, people would be suspicious if I wore long pants and a hat."

"Weren't you planning on spending the week here anyway?" Murasakibara asked, looking like a dejected child that was denied a sleepover with his best friend.

Kuroko gave Murasakibara an apologetic smile. "Of course. I was being forgetful, I am sorry." He finished his glass of milk before sliding off the counter, taking Murasakibara's large hand in his own. "Should we go watch that movie now?"

The two of them walked to the living room that Murasakibara had set up for them, the title menu song still playing on a loop. Murasakibara turned off the overhead light while Kuroko crawled to the middle of the futon, his butt peeking out from beneath the large shirt. Once he got to the middle, he sat and waited for Murasakibara to join him. Soon the two were cuddling up together, the movie just starting. Kuroko was lying on his side, hugging Murasakibara and curling one leg over him. He nuzzled into Murasakibara's chest, it smelling strongly of brownies and other common baking ingredients, mainly chocolate. Murasakibara didn't even try to stop himself from bringing up his hand and petting Kuroko's new fuzzy ears. After a moment of petting them, he started pouting.

Kuroko looked up at him when he felt him stop moving. "What is wrong?"

Murasakibara looked at Kuroko in a sulky manner. "...I thought you would start purring."

"We are not in some childish story, Murasakibara-kun. Just because I have a second pair of ears and an extension of the spin does not mean that my organs or throat have been altered in any way." Kuroko said logically, staring at him with a blank face. That only made Murasakibara pout even more, turning his head away. Kuroko felt bad for making him feel upset, so he decided to help him feel better. "...Do you want to pet the tail?"

Murasakibara instantly brightened up again. Without bothering to answer, he reached down and started petting the tail. This caused Kuroko's shirt to rise up, but since they were both under blankets, Kuroko didn't complain. It felt nice, to his surprise. So, the two continued to cuddle throughout the movie.

By the end of it, Kuroko had fallen fast asleep. Murasakibara was able to slip out from under Kuroko without waking him up, and so he snuck back into the kitchen. He entered his large pantry, pulling a small box from the top shelf. It was labeled 'The Purrfect Date, Vanilla Chip Special Edition'. He flipped the box over, reading the back.

"This sweet cooking ingredient will make any date a success! Who doesn't want their loved one to have a little extra cuteness? It is a wonder how much a simple addition can change your love life! Simply put the chips in some kind of baked good and give it to someone you love, and wait! Who better to rescue them from their confusion than someone that is there to hold them? Just remember, the transformation only lasts for 24 hours, so take advantage while you can!"

Murasakibara smirked at the box before putting it back on the top shelf. He then walked back to the living room. When he saw what Kuroko looked like, he instantly grabbed his phone, turned on a lamp, and took a picture. After sending it to someone, he smiling and climbed back onto the futon, pulling Kuroko close to his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

* * *

Riko got a text message while she was working on a training regimen, a cute ringtone flitting around her room as her phone buzzed. When she flipped it open and saw that it was from Murasakibara, she got a mischievous smile. Opening the message, she began reading.

**From: Murasakibara Atsushi (Purple Giant) **

'**Those vanilla chips worked, thank you for giving them to me. I did as you asked. The photo is attached at the bottom. If you find anything else like that, send it to me.'**

Riko hurriedly opened the photo attachment. What she saw gave her a nose bleed. She didn't even care that the regimen she had worked so hard on was now ruined with splatters of red.

The photo was of Kuroko. He was curled up on his side, wrapped around a purple body pillow. His legs were folded up to his chest, the pillow in between his thighs while his arms were wrapped fully around it. The shirt he was wearing was loose, falling of his shoulder and riding up his leg to show his milky white thigh. His cream white tail was curled up underneath him, resting near his knees. His hair was in messy disarray, and small cat ears puffed up from the top of his head. He was fast asleep, his cheeks rosy and his pouty lips slightly open. The lamplight created shadows across his body, accenting his hips and making his eyelashes create shadows on his cheeks.

Riko quickly hit the save button, before getting a tissue to mop up the blood that had exploded from her nose. She then sent the picture to her friend that could print the picture as a poster. Once she was done, she sat back in her desk chair. An evil giggle began to echo around her room.

"Oh, don't worry Murasakibara-kun, I have plenty more things to send you!" She cackled, looking at a box that was in the corner of her room. "Plenty more~"

* * *

**A/N: Edlyn: Hey guys, sorry it has been so long since I have updated this story! All I can say is that a lot has happened lately, and I am going to be starting online schooling soon. This means that I may be able to find more time to write, yay! I also found an editor so that you guys don't have to put up with my stupid little mistakes! She is also my girlfriend, and I am so lucky to have her! I am slowly corrupting her with anime, so don't worry, she will be one of us soon! Ufufuh! I am going to let her write a little blurb so that you can get to know her a little! Thank you all so much for reading this, and for putting up with my slowness. I am still open for suggestions, and if I don't write your idea, I am sorry, but I cannot force myself to write something, otherwise it is no good. But if that story gives me enough inspiration, then you can bet your butts that I will write it! Thanks again!**

**E/N: PrincessKnights: Hello everyone! I have been assigned to be Edlyn's editor and I couldn't be happier! I love seeing her work and she is such an amazing writer! This story, in particular, is one of my favorites, but I know she will have a ton more coming that are even better! She is such an amazing writer and an even more amazing girlfriend! I hope y'all like what she creates, because I know it will be amazing! Hold on tight, because I'm sure the next story will be full of even more cute MuraKuro moments!**


	6. How to Hold a Merry Kuroko

**A/N: Hey guys! I made you all a special christmas chapter! I felt bad for taking so long, so I whipped this up! I made sure to add extra fluff! I hope you all have a great holiday!**

* * *

It was the holiday season, snow making a soft white blanket on the ground and frosting the tips of trees. Stores were decorated with sale signs, special deals filling commercials and shop windows. Music for the season was heard almost everywhere, making some people happy and annoying all the rest of them. The theme of peppermint was in many foods for a limited time, even the ones that really should have nothing to do with a mint flavor...who on earth would eat peppermint potato chips?

Kuroko knew one person that who would indeed try mint potato chips, so he picked up the salty snack and put it in his shopping basket. He was shopping for things that he and Murasakibara could eat over christmas break, and knowing how much the purple haired giant could eat, he made sure to save up for the trip. He knew that Murasakibara would pay him back by making delicious homemade meals.

This would be their first christmas as an official couple, and Kuroko was excited to spend the whole break with his boyfriend. Almost all of Murasakibara's family was sick, so their celebration was being held at a later date, and Kuroko's parents were away for work. This gave the couple the perfect chance to spend the holiday with each other.

He spent only a few more minutes at the store, his basket already full of ingredients for all the baking Murasakibara had told him he wanted to do. So, with large amounts of flour, sugar, butter and many other common baking supplies, Kuroko went to the check out. It wasn't until he was outside with four bags in hand that he realized that he had to walk all the way home. It was snowing outside, and the wind blew the flakes around lazily. Kuroko stood and watched the snow fall for a moment longer, before a particularly strong gust of wind persuaded him to head home.

Even though he was wrapped in a thick black jacket that went to his knees, the wind still stung his cheeks and ears. He never was one to wear things like hats and scarves, and that had landed him with many colds during the winter time. He never really cared, though, since he had a weak immune system to begin with. Though, normally, that would be cause enough to start wearing warmer things...but it was Kuroko, and he didn't worry about things like that.

After a while of walking, he finally made it to his small apartment. Since his parents were never home, they just got a house big enough for Kuroko to live comfortably in. He set the bags down and was about to pull out his keys to unlock the door when it opened. Murasakibara was standing in the doorway, his eyes lidded like always as his gaze took in his cold boyfriend. He easily grabbed the grocery bags and brought them inside, Kuroko coming in right behind him.

Murasakibara had decided that he would go over early to help Kuroko shop, but he ended up just missing him. Setting the bags down on the small island that separated the small dining room with the kitchen, he started putting things away. He had cooked in that kitchen more than Kuroko himself had, so he knew where everything went.

Kuroko didn't even question the fact that Murasakibara was already there, he had given him a key a few months ago and this wasn't the first time he came home to the purple haired giant. He slipped off his boots before stepping into the house, taking his jacket off and putting it on the coat rack near the door. Snow was melting in his hair, making it damp and flat. His cheeks were still red from the cold, and so were his hands. He snuck into the kitchen quietly, going behind his boyfriend. Murasakibara was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, and he just seemed so warm… Getting an idea, Kuroko hugged Murasakibara from behind, slipping his hands under his white shirt and putting them right on Murasakibara's stomach.

"Gah!" Murasakibara yelled, jumping from the cold and from the scare. He quickly tried to walk away from his cold boyfriend, his bag of mint potato chips in hand. "Kuro-chin is freezing!" he hollered, trying to get the hands off of his stomach. Kuroko clung to him like a koala, his socked feet sliding on the ground as he was dragged by Murasakibara. "Let go, let go!" He whined, still walking around the kitchen, Kuroko still holding on and sliding behind him. "I am going to crush you!" he warned.

"That isn't very nice," was all Kuroko said in reply.

Murasakibara then started backing up, making Kuroko yelp in surprise before he was squished in between Murasakibara and the wall. He was officially stuck between a rock and a hard place, or rather, a wall and a giant.

"Murasakibara, my ribs will break," Kuroko said in a strained voice.

"I will stop once you take your cold hands off my tummy," Murasakibara said, even though Kuroko's hands had already started to warm up from his body heat.

Kuroko did as he was told, sighing when air was allowed back in his lungs. Murasakibara opened his bag of mint potato chips, trying one with a look of curiosity. He then made a face, sticking out his tongue. "Ew," was all he said, before putting the bag on the counter. He then stopped and looked at Kuroko, not getting a chance to even say 'hi'. "Kuro-chin still looks cold." He said, walking up to his small boyfriend and hugging him close to his chest. He went to nuzzle Kuroko's head, when he felt how cold and damp it was. "You should take a warm bath." Murasakibara said, looking down at the sky blue eyes that were watching him.

"I don't want to, I just got home." Kuroko said, looking up at Murasakibara with his wide eyes. It had been a while since they had seen each other, and even though Kuroko didn't want to admit it, he really had missed Murasakibara. Now that they were together again, he didn't want to leave his side. Murasakibara was the only one that got to see Kuroko's clingy side, and he never complained. How could he, when his boyfriend gave the best cuddles in the world?

"Then do you want to help me bake cookies? Kuro-chin can be the taste tester." He said, smiling down at Kuroko.

"Why do they need to be taste tested when we will be the only ones eating them?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head to the side.

"That doesn't matter," Murasakibara brushed off easily.

The two of them spent the next two hours making different cookies. Kuroko was kneeling on a stool and bending over the counter to apply sprinkles or frosting to the cookies, a light blue apron on over a cream white hoodie he had put on before baking. Murasakibara pulled out the last batch of the day, scooting the cookies off of the tray and onto a cooling rack. They had already made many different kinds of cookies; chocolate chip, sugar, gingersnap, peanut butter, and the last batch was double chocolate.

"We won't be able to eat all of these, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko said without looking up from the gingersnap cookies. He was outlining the gingerbread men with white frosting, a look of concentration on his face.

"Yes we will, we have all week." Murasakibara said, before snagging one of the gingersnap cookies and putting the whole thing in his mouth. Kuroko scowled at him, making Murasakibara raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"I wasn't done frosting that one," Kuroko said, looking down with a pout on his face.

Murasakibara grinned at Kuroko, before suddenly picking him up by the waist and setting him on the only clear part of the counter. "What are you doing?" Kuroko asked, his pout replaced with a look of confusion. Murasakibara didn't reply right away, picking up the bag with frosting. He brought it up to Kuroko's face, before putting a dab on his nose.

"I am helping," he said, before leaning forward and kissing Kuroko's nose, sucking slightly to get all the frosting off. He smirked when a large blush painted Kuroko's face. "I don't remember using red frosting," he teased, putting another spot of white frosting on Kuroko's cheek and kissing it off again.

Kuroko pouted again and crossed his arms, looking away from Murasakibara after he finished cleaning off the second frosting dot on his other cheek. "You are wasting frosting, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko said scoldingly.

"I don't think it's a waste, I am just decorating my favorite sweet." Murasakibara drawled, his grin getting wider. Kuroko's blush grew, it creeping to his ears and down his neck. Murasakibara side stepped so he was right in front of Kuroko again, about to put more frosting on Kuroko's face, when Kuroko stole back the frosting, putting some on Murasakibara's lips.

When Kuroko saw that Murasakibara was about to lick the frosting off his lips, Kuroko spoke up to stop him. "Don't lick it, I want to clean it off." Kuroko said, his blush betraying the sudden confidence he felt. Murasakibara didn't argue, simply leaning down to make it easier for Kuroko. Since Kuroko was still sitting on a counter, he stretch up and put his hands on Murasakibara's cheeks, pulling him further down. He then gently pushed their lips together, the frosting making it a sticky kiss. After a moment of just letting their lips rest together, Kuroko slowly opened his mouth and let his tongue poke out, the tip catching some of the frosting. He swallowed it before running his tongue across Murasakibara's upper lip, almost getting it all off with a few more tries. Kuroko was about to pull away, before Murasakibara's large hand cupped the back of his head, holding him in place. Murasakibara pushed his tongue out and against Kuroko's, before fully putting their lips together, his tongue rolling with Kuroko's. Their tongues danced with each other, making small sounds that echoed in the kitchen.

Finally, Kuroko pulled away, panting. "Murasakibara is my favorite sweet, too." He bluntly flirted, before wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He felt warm from the kiss, his body humming with energy, his normally wide eyes a little less open. Kuroko leaned his head to the side when the hand in his hair began rubbing at his scalp. Murasakibara knew all of Kuroko's weaknesses, and he wasn't afraid to take advantage of them.

After a moment, Kuroko opened his eyes -when had he shut them?- to look at Murasakibara. "We should put the cookies away and make a plate of the ones we will eat tonight. You still wanted to watch a movie, right, Murasakibara-kun?" When Murasakibara nodded his head, they began to put things away. Kuroko cleaned the dirtied dishes and the counter, while Murasakibara took care of putting the cookies in containers, stacking them neatly in a pyramid on the counter. Once they were done with that, Kuroko took off his apron and put it on a hook nearby that was there to hold it. They then went to Kuroko's room (there was no living room, the apartment only had the kitchen/dining room, a bathroom, and a bedroom) and pulled out the futon that doubled as Kuroko's bed.

They got comfortable and watched movies one after another, nibbling on their plate of cookies and drinking milk with them. It was well past midnight before Kuroko gave his ninth yawn, making Murasakibara turn the laptop off, which they had been using as a tv. "It is time to go to bed," he said, watching Kuroko's head bob sleepily and snap back up, a grin on his face.

"Huh?" Kuroko said smartly, looking at Murasakibara tiredly.

"Let's go get ready for bed."

"Okay."

They both brushed their teeth and put away the dishes they had used before. After that, they got changed into their pajamas. It had long been a tradition for them to buy only one set of pajamas that fit Murasakibara. He would wear the pants, and the baggy shirt would be left to Kuroko. It was another that no one else knew; Kuroko loved wearing Murasakibara's clothes. He liked how baggy they were, and that they always smelled like Murasakibara since he would wear them both when he wasn't near Kuroko.

So, the end product was Murasakibara wearing baggy, soft black pants with little penguins on them, leaving Kuroko a large t-shirt that had one big penguin on the front. He was only wearing that shirt and his underwear, so it acted more like a nighty for him. He didn't complain, he liked sleeping pantless and Murasakibara liked sleeping shirtless, it was a win-win situation.

The two of them got into bed, moving around under the fluffy comforter until they got into their usual sleeping positions. Murasakibara was lying on his back, one arm around Kuroko who was using his chest as a pillow and was curled up against the others side. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep, Murasakibara rubbing Kuroko's back and Kuroko drawing patterns on Murasakibara's stomach. This was a routine that they had perfected long ago, and sometimes they even did it while they were already asleep.

Over the next few days, Murasakibara and Kuroko did a lot of fun things. Kuroko was taught how to cook simple things, and Murasakibara was able to make many good meals. They went on dates out in town to see the decorations, and even decided to give ice skating a try. They both failed, but still had a lot of fun, slipping around and falling together. They also went shopping for clothes, even though Kuroko had protested, since Murasakibara had offered to buy him whatever he wanted. In the end, Kuroko got a light purple scarf that had one large white pom pom on each end, with matching ear muffs and mittens. Murasakibara ended up buying them for him right away, saying that Kuroko looked even more cute than he normally did.

They then spent their last day together just resting at Kuroko's house, it being Christmas. They sat on the floor of Kuroko's room, two presents in front of them. They had been having a staring contest for the past half hour, trying to decided who opened their present first. They both wanted the other to go first, and so they were at a stand-still.

"You should open yours first, Murasakibara-kun, you already got me a set with a scarf." Kuroko finally said, already having tried that tactic, though it obviously hadn't worked.

"But I want you to open yours first," Murasakibara said, not giving any reason, just crossing his arms and sulking. Kuroko gave a sigh. No matter how old Murasakibara got, he still had those times of childishness.

"Fine," Kuroko relented, picking up the wrapped present that had his name on the tag. It was in the shape of a square, and had blue and shiny wrapping paper around it. Taking his time, he slowly peeled the tape off, refusing to rip the paper. Murasakibara gave a whine, making Kuroko smile, but made him go no faster. Finally, he got to a plain cardboard box. When he opened it, however, inside were a bunch of books, each one spine up. Kuroko's eyes widened, looking up at Murasakibara in shock. "How...how did Murasakibara know each book I didn't have by this author?"

"I got bored, so I looked at your bookshelf." Murasakibara replied. Kuroko gave him a soft smile, kneeling and reaching over to give him a light kiss on the lips. He then sat back down. putting his present to the side.

"Open yours next." Kuroko said, motioning at the other present.

Inside Murasakibara's gift was...a box full of all the limited flavors of pocky, going from the strange to the delicious. "Kuro-chin is so sweet!" he said, before pulling Kuroko into his lap, hugging him tight. Kuroko sat there, hugging him back, taking in the warmth of his boyfriend. He had really enjoyed their time together, and he hoped that they could do this again next year. Kuroko was also sad that Murasakibara had to go home that same night, but he knew they would see each other again on New Year's Eve.

They spent the rest of the day together by lazing around in Kuroko's bed in their pajamas, Kuroko reading one of his newest books while sitting on Murasakibara's lap, leaning on his chest, while Murasakibara watched a movie on Kuroko's laptop as he nibbled on his new pocky, giving pieces to Kuroko here and there. It really was a merry christmas.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for being so patient for the next chapter! I will either have more or less time to write, depending on how my sickness goes. Sadly, I was just informed the other day that I had Mono, so I may be too tired to do all that much writing. But, never fear, I don't plan on abandoning this story! I have way too much fun to even dream of that! Also, I want you to all know that I write down each idea you guys give me, and that I can't even begin to tell you have happy it makes me when I read what you guys tell me! Thank you all so, so much! If you have any ideas, please let me know and I will try and get around to it as fast as I can! Now, if my lovely editor/waifu has anything to add, she may~**

**E/N: I shall add a short little note of my own. This has to be one of my favorite shorts in this story! It is so cute and adorable! This is our first Christmas together and I can't be more excited! I hope our Christmas can happen just like these boys! Like she said above, don't worry, there will be more chapters coming out, but I am going to force her to rest so she can recover quickly. Start looking forward to the next chapter! **


	7. How to Hold a Sleepy Kuroko

The bright lights of the gym seemed harsh against the night sky that could be seen outside the windows and the open door. All sound seemed to be bleached from the area, the only thing that could be heard was panting breathes and crickets. Teenagers were sprawled out on the gym floor, their bodies slick with sweat, and their chests heaving to help them catch their breath.

The calm air in the room was interrupted when Riko slammed the door that connected the gym with the changing rooms and office. "Okay, you guys have rested long enough, time for you to get home and sleep! You need plenty of rest if we are going to be training again tomorrow!" A loud series of groans were her only reply, making her roll her eyes. "Come on, this is all to help you guys get stronger!"

"Can't we just take steroids like all of those athletes in America?" Koganei asked, Mitobe helping the cat-like member sit up, before Koganei went limp and plopped back to the floor.

"That would make us seem weak, even if it helped us get stronger." Hyuga said, glaring at Koganei as he stood up, groaning at his stiff muscles. He stretched his arms above his head, before leaning from side to side. He then lurched forward from Kiyoshi slapping him on the back, making the captain glare at him.

"That's right!" Kiyoshi said, agreeing with Hyuga's previous statement.

"You can agree without snapping my spine." Hyuga grumbled, wiping sweat off his face with his shirt collar.

"What are you guys talking about? None of the athletes I played against used steroids." Kagami said, looking insulted.

"Do you really think teenagers could afford them in the first place?" Riko asked, before shaking her head. "Never mind any of that; get up, get out, and go home." She said, blowing her whistle when no one moved.

"Uhm, you guys?" Izuki called out as everyone headed for the door leading to the locker room. "What about Kuroko?"

In the middle of the gym, Kuroko was laying on the ground, face-down. His arms were right at his sides, and his legs were together, making him look like a plank. The gym lights made his pale skin almost glow, drops of sweat rolling off his skin. With everyone being so far away, it frightened them that they couldn't see the small shadow player breathing. It wasn't the first time Kuroko played dead. In fact, when he did that the first time they did pool training, everyone panicked when they saw him floating face first in the water. But he usually responded once someone noticed him. Not this time.

"Kuroko-kun?" Riko asked, taking a step towards him. When he didn't reply, the people in the gym rushed towards him in a flurry of movement.

Kagami got there first, rolling him over and making his limp body sit up. When there was no reaction, Kagami began to harshly shake him back and forth. "Kuroko?!" He yelled, worry clear on his face. Before he could shake the poor boy's brain into a concussion, Riko gave a snort of amusement.

"Stop it," she said, taking Kuroko from Kagami and laying him back onto the gym floor, substituting her jacket for a pillow. "He is just asleep, Kagami-kun, calm down."

"How the hell could someone sleep through Kagami's panic?" Hyuga asked, his hands on his hips.

"Well, he has slept through class a lot, and he was able to stay asleep at our training camps." Koganei said. When he got confused glances, he put his hand up as he explained. "We weren't exactly a quiet group at night, there was a lot of fooling around and noise, yet he still remained fast asleep." A wave of realisation and understanding went through the team.

There was a moment of silence as the team watched Kuroko, his soft snores making them smile fondly. None of them wanted to wake the boy up, so they stood there for a while longer, each having an internal battle with themselves. 'To wake or not to wake, that is the question!' While everyone was thinking, Kuroko rolled onto his side, curling up slightly, his gently closed fists coming up to rest under his chin. This just made everyone even more conflicted about waking him up! It didn't help that Kuroko gave out a little sigh in his sleep, snuggling into Riko's jacket.

Riko, getting a sudden idea, smirked. "I have a plan!" she said, pulling out her phone and kneeling to get a good angle before taking a picture of Kuroko. Everyone held their breathe as the flash of the camera went off, scaring the crap out of Riko, if the 'deer in headlights' look said anything.

Koganei, who had also gone stiff with the camera flash, sighed, before shaking his head. "Heavy sleeper, remember?" He said, making them all relax.

Riko gave a nod, before standing up and heading towards the gym door that led outside. "I will be right back, do not wake Kuroko-kun up!" She said, giving them a stern look over her shoulder, her phone up to her ear. The person picked up after the third ring, making her smile as she walked outside in the dark night, cool air brushing past her in a tender fashion.

"Neh, Riko-chin?" A lazy voice questioned instead of saying hello.

"Murasakibara-kun, you are staying at Kuroko-kun's house this weekend, right?" Riko asked happily, leaning against the outer wall of the gym, looking up at the star dotted sky.

"Yeah," was the simple answer.

"Well, would you mind coming and picking him up from the gym?" she asked sweetly, already knowing the answer.

"Mn, did he fall asleep in training? He did that a lot..I am on my way, Riko-chin." Murasakibara said, before adding on, "you better not let anyone wake him up...Kuro-chin gets really cranky-"

A loud crashing sound from inside the gym startled Riko, "Oh, I have to go! See you when you get her, Murasakibara-kun!" Riko said hastily, before hanging up and running back into the gym.

Murasakibara looked at his phone, a wide-eyed look on his face. "Uh-oh, someone is going to get hurt…" he said, before getting off of Kuroko's bed and grabbing things he knew he would need to calm his cranky boyfriend down.

"What the hell happened here?!" Riko yelled, looking around at the situation. Kagami was lying on the floor, curled into himself, protecting his groin with tears in his eyes. The team was practically halfway across the gym from where they had been before, a terrified look in their eyes. And in the middle of the chaos was Kuroko, sitting on the gym floor, his eyes half-lidded and his lips in a pout. He seemed to still be drowsy, and his hair was sticking in even crazier directions than normal. The fact that Kuroko looked like the only person not concerned was confusing to Riko.

"Uhm," Izuki stuttered, pointing at Kagami. "He was getting annoyed that he couldn't go home yet, so Kagami tried to wake Kuroko up….and Kuroko woke up...and punched Kagami in his…" Izuki wasn't the only one who shuddered, the mer thought of where Kagami got hit making them get phantom pains.

Riko understood what happened, and glared at the players. "I thought I told you not to wake him up!" She said, before making her way to Kuroko, kneeling down in front of him, even when everyone was shaking their heads and waving their arms frantically, trying to keep her from getting close to Kuroko. "Kuroko-kun, did BaKagami wake you up? I am really sorry, I told him not to." She said sweetly, looking at the sleepy shadow player.

Kuroko didn't respond, only yawning and rubbing at his eyes. He was swaying slightly from the effort of sitting up, showing how tired he still was. Riko paid no attention to the frantic teens that looked like a bunch of monkeys jumping around. She gently pulled Kuroko to her, making his head rest on her shoulder as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry, Murasakibara-kun will be here soon to pick you up, you can go back to sleep, Kuroko-kun." Riko said, smiling when she saw Kuroko's eyes slowly close. Kuroko was just about to fall back asleep, when a large hand grabbed him by the shirt collar, pulling him up and off the floor, held in midair like a cat by the scruff. It didn't surprise anyone that it was the irritated red head.

"Oi, oi, don't get all comfy when you just punched me in the dick!" Kagami yelled in Kuroko's face, glaring daggers at him. Kuroko was just blinking at him drowsily, before his left eye started to twitch. "Hey, don't ignore me!" Kagami shook Kuroko around a little, getting more and more cranky.

He was tired...why was his shirt tugging so much under his armpits? It was uncomfortable. Sleep sounded nice...wait...wasn't he asleep just a moment ago? And why was Kagami's face so close to his?

Oh…

Before Kagami knew what was happening, Kuroko was biting his arm, making the redhead freeze in surprise. The room grew silent as everyone saw the fact that their shadow player was gnawing on Kagami. It didn't stay silent for long, because Koganei snorted, and then broke down into full blown laughter. Even the stone faced Mitobe's lips were twitching in amusement.

While the team seemed to find the situation hilarious, Kagami was growing more and more red in the face, veins bulging in anger. The fact that Kuroko just stared at him with drowsy eyes while practically eating his arm seemed to make things even more irritating.

Everyone was waiting for it to be said, it wasn't from who they thought it would be from.

"Let go," a deep and lazy voice commanded, everyone's eyes shooting towards the purple haired giant. His words had been directed to, surprisingly, Kuroko. The light blue eyes narrowing in sleepy defiance, he not letting go. "If you don't let go, I won't make you pancakes for breakfast."

To the team's surprise, Kuroko slowly started to let go of Kagami's arm. While there wasn't any blood, it looked an interesting red color with teeth marks surrounding it.

Kagami lowered the shadow player to the floor, still glaring as Murasakibara walked up to Kuroko. Without a word, he put a blanket around Kuroko and then scooped him up. Kuroko was almost asleep instantly in his hold, his head resting against Murasakibara's chest. Murasakibara looked over to Riko, before nodding to her and leaving.

The team just stood in the gym for a few minutes, before they started back towards the showers as if nothing had happened- well, most of them...Kagami could still feel sharp white teeth digging into his arm painfully.

* * *

When Murasakibara got Kuroko undressed and into his bed, he sat by his knees and smiled at his sleeping boyfriend. "I wonder if they ever saw the bite mark scars on Kise-chin's shoulder... People should know now not to wake you up, neh?"

**A/N: I am so sorry that it has been soooooo long! This year was super hard, so I am glad that my lovely girlfriend and editor was there for me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, leave any ideas for future chapters in the comments!**

**E/N: I can't say how much I love this story! I hope you all are enjoying it too! It's always fun to be able to read these shorts before they come out! I won't give any spoilers away, but I will say that I have already read part of the next chapter and it's as adorable as it can get! Hope your all excited! **


End file.
